


Stomach It

by hiemsparadoxa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiemsparadoxa/pseuds/hiemsparadoxa
Summary: Jesse McCree had made a lot of dumb mistakes, but this was probably the dumbest.





	Stomach It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot, the prompt was "please don't leave" from a list on Tumblr!

Jesse had made a mistake. 

It was a normal mission. Infiltrate the former Blackwatch base (now occupied by Talon), gather as much information as feasibly possible, and get out. Jesse, Hanzo, Genji and Satya were assigned; Winston decided they were the best bet. Jesse and Genji would maneuver their way through the systems, while Hanzo kept an eye from above and Satya set up a teleporter for a quick escape. The plan was much easier said than done, but the strike commander put faith in the former Blackwatch operatives. 

The transport ride was quiet; Lena in the cockpit with Genji, Satya reading silently, and Jesse and Hanzo talking in low voices.

“I’d reckon I better take my spurs off,” Jesse chuckled. 

Hanzo snorted. “You reckon? I would have hoped you kept them in our room, you never cease to amaze me.” 

“Oh c’mon now, darlin’, y’know I gotta keep my aesthetic.” 

“If your aesthetic costs us the mission, then missing spurs will be the least of your problems,” Hanzo yawned and rested his head on Jesse’s shoulder, despite his snarky comment.

Jesse let him snooze on his shoulder, as he usually does. It was quite a rarity when Hanzo completely let his guard down, and it was only when he was in McCree’s presence. Jesse truly felt special; even though it has been a couple years since they started dating, the feeling in his chest never seemed to have faded. 

They arrived at the old Blackwatch base at around midnight. The covert ops bases were much smaller compared to the Overwatch bases. Though they weren’t completely separate organizations, Reyes had insisted on building a few bases around the globe specifically for Blackwatch operations. Jesse felt almost as if this truly cut them off, and allowed Reyes to organize his little rebellion. This particular base was familiar, Jesse and Genji knew most of the area, but it left bad tastes in their mouths. Surely, the Blackwatch experience wasn’t all bad, but it was definitely bitter towards the end. Jesse frowned, lit a cigarillo, and turned his comm to the right channel. 

“Hey,” Hanzo’s fingers lightly brushed the inside of Jesse’s gloved palm, catching the cowboy’s attention. “I will see you in a bit, alright?” 

“Of course, darlin’,” Jesse glimpsed over at Genji, who was quickly chatting with Lena. The cyborg departed, and walked over to the other agents. “It seems they got this place locked up tight,” Jesse addressed the rest of the team. “Genji, Symmetra, an’ I will go in through an escape route used in Blackwatch’s glory days, you won’t really see much of us until we’re inside.”

“I will be quick in setting up the teleporter, you know where to find it,” Satya said, her arms crossed. “You will be teleported directly to the transport.” 

Jesse nodded. “What’re we waitin’ for then? Lets go.” 

Hanzo gave one last, subtle squeeze to Jesse’s hand before they went their separate ways. Jesse led Genji and Satya to the north side of the building base, while Hanzo headed towards the north. The three agents walked along the outer wall until they came across a small door that was hidden under overgrown bush. Genji sliced through the vegetation, Jesse kicked down the door. Satya set up two turrets, just in case someone had seen them and decided to follow. 

It was obvious whoever was in charge of this base had either forgotten or didn’t know about the escape route. It was severely mistreated, the only source of light coming from Genji’s glowing body and McCree’s cigarillo. Some parts of the tunnel were threatening to collapse. 

“McCree do you copy?” Hanzo voice was cracked with static. Even with this age in technology, the comms could still fail.

“You’re breakin’ up a bit, Han,” Jesse answer. “Can it hold ‘til we’re outuva the tunnel?” 

“Ve-ry well,” The line went silent. The three agents came to their destination, and opened the hatch to the floor above them. Genji was the first, his nimble body silently on the perfectly waxed tiles.

“Its clear,” He said. Jesse and Satya followed. 

“Alright, Han,” Jesse spoke into the comm. “We’re above ground. Y’all into position?” 

“Yes,” Hanzo’s voice rang clear this time. “There are a few grunts patrolling, but it is nothing you or Genji cannot handle.” 

Jesse nodded to Satya, and the three split up. Satya went the opposite way of Genji and McCree. Jesse was oddly silent, compared to his usual loud footsteps and jingling spurs. He did admit to missing the damn things, but recognized when it was appropriate to use them. 

“There are two Talon agents guarding the door to your next right, be wary,” Hanzo spoke again. 

Genji ran ahead, his back against the wall. He peaked around the corner, Jesse watching his back. Swiftly, Genji surged forward and took out the two grunts efficiently. Jesse followed, his hands getting to work on the lock. 

“Teleporter is online,” Satya spoke. 

“Thank you, darlin’.” 

Jesse opened the door. “This is too easy, somethin’ ain’t right.” 

“I have not spotted anything suspicious,” Hanzo said. “Otherwise I would have let you know.”

“I know, hun, but I can’t quite shake this feelin’. Why would Talon make such confidential information so easy to get?” 

They searched the entire room, Genji rummaging through file cabinets. Jesse examined the monitors and holoscreens. “Here,” He picked up a USB labeled ‘Widowmaker’. “Why they put it on this ancient piece o’ shit, is beyond me. This is a trap… There’s no way there isn’t anythin’ useful on this.”

“I’m sure Winston wouldn’t send us into a suicide mission,” Satya said. 

Jesse suddenly felt ice run down his spine, he was being watched. One look at Genji and he knew that his friend felt it too. 

“We got what we need, even if its suspicious,” Genji murmured. “Let us move.” 

“Four grunts patrolling in that main hallway,” Hanzo said. A sudden, loud sniper shot was heard, then a thud on his end.

“Hanzo, do you read me?” Genji responded immediately. 

“I am fine,” The elder spat. “Its Widowmaker, she’s here.” 

“Get out of there, you can’t take her!” McCree shouted-- a mistake. The four grunts heard the ruckus and rounded the corner. “Ah fuck,” The American snarled and withdrew his six shooter. The Talon operatives opened fire, and forced the agents to take cover. “Symmetra, Hanzo, we’re under fire.” 

Genji jumped up to deflect the rain of bullets, and took out two of the four grunts. “They are going to request backup,” Genji hissed. “We need to move.” 

Jesse stood and fired two shots, each hit their mark. The two Overwatch agents stepped over the bodies, footsteps to their left indicated backup had arrived. They turned right, and ran. They were being chased, but their training with Reyes outmatched the Talon operatives’. 

“McCree, Widowmaker see’s you and is headed your way,” Hanzo growled. “I can try to take her out-” 

“No, get to the teleporter. We’ll see you on the transport. Don’t you worry your pretty lil’ head, we’ll be fine,” Jesse snapped. 

Hanzo audibly swallowed, but obeyed his orders without protest. “I am on the transport,” He responded a few more moments later. 

The crack of a sniper was heard, a bullet whizzed by Jesse’s head. 

“Jesse, the enemy is gaining on us,” Genji hissed. “I will summon my dragon-” 

“Goddammit, it's too risky, Shimada!” Jesse snarled. 

“We cannot outrun them, and Widowmaker is closing in. If I use my blade, it may buy us some time,” Genji reasoned, but they were soon halted by three more Talon agents facing them. 

“Fuck,” McCree cursed. “Alright, new plan.”

“ _ Ryujin no ken wo kurae! _ ” 

Jesse took cover, Genji surged forward and slaughtered the the three men in front of them. The agents chasing them came to a screeching stop, Jesse counted four, and opened fire. Genji reflected most of the damage. Out of the corner of Jesse’s eye, he saw the glint of Widowmaker’s scope, and saw it trained on Genji. His eyes widened when she pulled the trigger. Out of pure stupidity and heroism, Jesse leapt in front of his friend. 

“McCree!” Genji cried as the cowboy crumpled. The cyborg turned his mask, and threw three shuriken at Widowmaker, who vanished. 

“Genji! What happened?!” Hanzo demanded.

“We managed to take out the Talon agents but…” Genji knelt by Jesse, who struggled to breathe. “She got McCree, he’s hurt bad.” 

“I am coming to assist,” Hanzo growled. 

Jesse clutched below his heart, his breathing becoming more and more laboured. Genji helped him to his feet, Hanzo arrived in mere seconds. 

“You stupid, stupid man!” Hanzo spat, but helped applied pressure to the heavily bleeding wound. All McCree could remember was going through the teleporter, before his world faded to black. 

He heard voices, some unrecognizable, some familiar. Some of the voices argued, and he couldn’t decipher reality from fiction. 

“Wake up, kid,” This voice was clearer than day, however. “You’re not done yet.” 

Jesse felt cold. The voices faded, and there was nothing. A white mask engulfed his vision, before it shrunk down to a ghostly wraith. Then, the black cloud condensed into clothing, legs, arms and a body. The mask faded, and an all-too-familiar face replaced it. Jesse felt paralyzed with fear and shock as Commander Gabriel Reyes stood in front of him. He tried to speak, but his vocal chords refused to work. Gabe stared down at Jesse, and then turned his back to the cowboy. The shadows swallowed him once more, black tendrils seeping into every pore as Gabe walked away. Jesse tried to scream, tried to grab at his former commander, but it was to no avail. The Reaper had consumed Gabriel Reyes. 

Jesse woke up, his whole body drenched in a cold sweat and his heart beating rapidly. He gasped, then convulsed violently. He heard familiar voices, some in panic as the seizure took over. He was held down until the episode was over, and he began to vomit. 

He went under again, but only for a few hours this time. When he came to again, he was hooked up to various medical devices and I.V’s. 

The first person he was was Angela, who was reading a book in the corner of the room. She closed the book and rose to her feet. She pressed a hand to Jesse’s forehead. 

“Tell me doc... “ Jesse rasped, his throat dry. “How long was I out?” 

“About two months,” She sighed heavily, relief. “We were afraid you weren’t going to make it. Widowmaker had laced her bullets with mercury, and I had thought I got most of the metal out of your system, but… but then you didn’t wake up,” Angela’s voice cracked with emotion. Jesse chuckled lightly, but the doctor glared. 

“‘M a survivor, Ang.” 

“You’re a damned idiot,” She nearly spat, tears began rolling down her cheeks. “But you… If you didn’t it would have killed Genji instantly. And if it didn’t, I wouldn’t have been able to save him. Now please, get some rest.” 

“Wait… I wanna see Hanzo,” Jesse turned his full gaze onto Angela. “And I want you to stop thinkin’ about the worst possible scenario.” 

She wiped at her cheeks. “It’s two in the morning, I don’t think he’s up.” 

“I doubt that…” 

As if on queue, the door slid open, Hanzo stepping through with a cup of tea. When he saw Jesse awake, he almost dropped his favorite mug onto the floor. Jesse could see that he had almost lost composure, every fiber aching to touch the cowboy to ensure it was real. 

Angela sighed. “I was hoping you would have taken my advice seriously, Mr. Shimada.” 

“I-” Hanzo choked, tears welling in his eyes. “Angela, please,” He waved his hands in the air, a silent plea for privacy. He didn’t take his eyes off of Jesse.

“Fine.” 

Jesse gave a sad smile, Hanzo approached swiftly and scooped up Jesse’s hand. “Well, darlin’-” 

“Don’t,” Hanzo murmured, his gaze turned hard. “Do you realize how much of a fucking  _ idiot  _ you are? Have you lost your mind?” 

“Han… C’mon now, ‘M alright.” 

“You were in a coma for two months.  _ Two months,  _ Jesse,” Tears were now streaming down his cheeks. “I did not think you were going to wake up.” 

“That ain’t true.” 

“At first, maybe,” Hanzo sighed, and went to wipe his cheeks. Jesse reached over and cupped Hanzo’s chin, and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Hanzo leaned into the touch, his eyes closed. “You saved Genji’s life, yes… But I do not know if I could live without you.” 

Jesse was quiet, contemplative. “Of course you could, darlin’. Because you’re much stronger now. I know that better than anyone.” 

Hanzo’s lips brushed McCree’s palm. “Maybe so, but you know what I mean.” 

“Well, ‘M here now. An’ thats all that matters.” 

“Please… Do not ever leave me again…” 


End file.
